This invention is concerned in general with semiconductor switching circuits and more particularly to relatively high voltage switching circuits for use in conjunction with gas discharge display devices or the like. Gas discharge devices are conveniently employed for the presentation of information in conjunction with solid state control systems or the like. Conventional gas discharge displays require voltages on the order of 160 volts in order to reliably operate. It is desirable, in order to achieve the lowest possible cost, to provide drivers for the displays in the same technology as the circuits associated with the logic function or functions. Metal-oxide-semiconductor technology is increasingly becoming the standard for logic circuits in a wide variety of applications. The standard MOS process currently produces devices capable of switching voltages on the order of 30 to 40 volts. Clearly, these voltages are too low for the direct operation of gas discharge displays. While bipolar semiconductor devices are available which will readily provide the desired switching function, it is desirable to reduce the number of discrete devices required to perform the function and therefore the fabrication of all the required circuitry in accordance with a single technology, in order to minimize the number of components required, is required to achieve the lowest possible cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a driver circuit capable of directly operating a gas discharge display device utilizing standard MOS processing.
It is another object of this invention to provide a driver circuit for gas discharge display devices which produces a relatively high voltage pulse waveform for use in circuits ancillary to the display system.